No-Upgrade-Limit Dart monkey
It's already been done, it's nothing but a do-over The No-Upgrade-Limit Dart Monkey is a monkey with endless upgrades I guess. Costs $200 Upgrades Longer range ($75) Increases range by 15% Faster throwing ($100) Shoots 20% faster Sharp shots ($110) Darts pierce through 3 bloons Even faster throwing ($150) Shoots 50% faster than Tier 0 Razor Sharp Shots ($180) Darts pop through 4 bloons each. Enhanced Eyesight ($200) +40% Range from Tier 0 and grants camo detection. Heated Darts ($200) +1 pierce and pops frozen and lead bloons. Spike-O-Pult ($400) Spiked balls pop 10 bloons each. Triple Spike-O-Pult ($1,200) Shoots three spiked balls at once! Super Monkey Fan Club ($4,800) SMFC Ability: Turns this and 10 nearby dart monkeys (At this upgrade or below) into super monkeys for 10 seconds. Cooldown: 60 seconds. Juggernaut ($6,000) Replace the 3 spiked balls with a giant Spiked Juggernaut dealing 5 damage to 100 bloons (Plus triple damage to ceramics, leads and MOAB class) Explosive Juggernauts ($6,500) * Description: "Spiked balls explode when reaching the pierce cap." * Details: Explosion has 40 pierce and 1 damage, has the size of a unupgraded Bomb Shooter's explosion. Explosions can pop Frozen and Lead Bloons, but not bloons which are immune to explosives. Armor-Piercing Explosives ($8,650) * Description: "Specialized explosives does extra damage to Ceramic, Marble, and Fortified Bloons." * Details: Explosion does 3x damage to Ceramic, Marble, and Fortified Bloons. Basic attack does 3 damage. Antimatter Explosives ($19,500) * Description: "Explosions now powered with antimatter, which can blast all bloon types using collateral damage." * Details: Explosion does 7x damage to Ceramics, Marbles, Leads, Fortified and MOAB Class Bloons; while the explosion can pop all bloon types including bloons which are immune to explosives. Basic attack does 8 damage. Ultra Juggernaut ($35,000) Gigantic spiked ball splits twice into 6 Juggernaut balls for even more destructive power. Crossbow ($700) Adds a secondary attack that uses a long range Crossbow that can pop 3 layers of Bloon for every hit. Sharp Shooter ($2,500) * Description: "Sharp Shooter does powerful Crit Shots every few shots that do a lot more damage." * Details: Crits do 40 damage every 8-12 shots, crits does 6 damage. Crossbow Master ($35,000) * Description: "Crossbow Master shoots really fast and devastates most bloons with ease." * Details: Arrows does 8 damage. Crits do 80 damage every 6-8 shots, has increased attack range, attack speed increased by 80%. Plasma Monkey Fan Club ($42,750) * Description: "Elite membership of this club grants the Dart Monkeys even more power!" * Details: Basic attack (both Primary and Secondary) shoots 75% faster. Ability turns 20 Dart Monkeys including itself onscreen into 20 2/0/2 Super Monkeys for 20 seconds. Triple Bolts ($70,000) Shoots 3 bolts at once! Crossbolts: 1 -> 3 Ultimate Juggernaut ($150,000) Replaces the Juggernaut for a bloon devestating weapon! Pierce: 100 -> Unlimited Lifespan: ??? -> 10s Damage (Non-MOAB nor Ceramic): 8 -> OHKO Damage (Ceramic): 24? -> 120 Damage (MOAB): 24? -> 360 Blast Radius (Per 0/0/0 bomb explosion): 1 -> 4 Blast Damage (Non-MOAB nor Ceramic): 8 -> OHKO Blast Damage (MOAB or Ceramic): 56? -> 1200 Juggernauts released: 6 -> 12 Juggernaut lifespan: 3s -> 20s Juggernaut damage bonus: +0% -> +100% Juggernaut pierce: 100 -> 400 Sun Avatar Fan Club ($300,000) Turns dart monkies into Sun Avatars! Super monkey transformation tier: 2/0/2 -> 3/0/2 Dart monkeys transformed: 20 -> 30 Perfect Aim ($600,000) Crits have an 80% chance of happening per shot, if they don't, they have a guranteed chance to do so afterwards. Also, every 6-8 crits a super crit happens instead, dealing 750 damage! Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:No-Upgrade-Limit Towers